monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
Hi fello wikians. :) I have a question about how to properly use a lance. If you read my page you would know I'm really bad with these. I mean, I even get killed by a kut ku with it. T-T Yeah that's how bad I am with them, I'd like to hear tips from you about using a lance. Help appreciated! Don't think lowly of me now, I'm an extremely skilled player with other weapons. :P Thanks if you can help. Artemis Paradox 10:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) =Death Note= Hello, i was reading your front page and it said you might watch Death Note? I watched the whole series and i was throuwly (or however you spell that) please with it. I would highly recommend it to you. Its just a great show. Although it can be a little creepy sometimes lol Longsword114 11:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Death Note. yeah I might, I'm already busy enough with Naruto and Bleach. So I don't really feel much for watching Death Note at the moment. Maybe soon, I hear my friends say it's good. And creepy? I don't mind. ^_^ Artemis Paradox 11:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Nice to meet you, i'm currently working on the little things (grammar, vanderlism etc) also why do you hate the HH? it's a great weapon if your skilled in it, it gives you boosts and my sometimes for the fun of it, i like to rush at Giapreys with my Giaprey horn :) --Lore master 13:51, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Thank you Lore Master. :) I'm happy to see responses already. Why I hate HH? I never said that I hate them, I just don't like them. I know of the running boost and the flute effects and I like that a lot, but the swings... I just got a problem with them. Besides, I once heard that a hit of a HH must be 1.5 times stronger then that of a hammer to be equal in damage. (lets say hammer = 1000, HH must be 1500) If this seems to be incorrect then please tell me! lol :) Maybe I change my mind then. Artemis Paradox 14:02, 18 September 2008 (UTC) It is possabile, but i'm not one of those gamer nerds who does mathmatical equactions to find out something. I respect the fact you don't like them, for i don't like the hammer.--Lore master 14:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Neither am I one of those gaming nerds. I'll be straightforward to you, I hate math. It's just that I heard of it, don't got full confirmation of it being true though. But hell I don't mind, I'm too lazy and bad at math to keep me busy with it. And you don't like hammers? Aww why not? Artemis Paradox 14:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) i give you 2 reasons 1. they break down too easy, casuing me to repiar them 2. by the time i get the hammer fix'd, mr. giant crab clawed me to death. i will use hammers once i figure out how to use them properly --Lore master 14:16, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You mean sharpen... nevermind, how do you hunt with your hammer? What moves do you prefer using? Artemis Paradox 14:21, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I sometimes use the triple triangle combo, mostly i use the Hold R move = hmm, I don't see anything wrong with that. I do that myself and I'm pretty descent with hammers. I guess it's like you said that your hammer breaks down or you must work on your timing when attacking and sharpening. Triangle huh? I guess that's the control for attacking in the portable games? Can you kill a Rathian with a hammer? If so you;re not that bad with them. Also don't forget to sign, it looks weird. As if I'm talking to myself. Artemis Paradox 16:05, 18 September 2008 (UTC) oops, sorry. and thanks for the advice --Lore master 16:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about it. And I'm glad if my suggestions will help you out. :) Artemis Paradox 16:52, 18 September 2008 (UTC) What's your favorite monster to fight? For any wikian who reads this I'd like to hear this from you. My absolute favorite is The Green Plesioth. My Reasons: * I love his fighting patterns. * He's beautiful. * I make big money with the items I get. * I need to kill another silver crown to get the anchor hammer. (not a reason) * I love his size. * His weak point is easy to hit. * I love fish. (As a meal) Artemis Paradox 07:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Please assist. Hello Artemis. Im glad to see you were checking the Skills page, i hope you like it, even tho its a work pending right now as you might have seen. I was wondering if you could help me out checking other pages im working on and maybe add your own tweak to them, im doing my best but then again my work (as well as my own personal hobbies/addictions lol), hold me back from adding all i would like in this wiki. *MHF2 Felyne Kitchen Guide *Dual Sword *Great Sword *Gunlance *Sword and Shield I dont wanna brag about it, but im proud of how those pages look now, but i know something is amiss (along with decent grammar heh). Please check them out if you have some spare time. Thanks for your attention P.D.: You just gave me the idea about making weapon guides, i should look for it, maybe there are some on this wiki, i swear we need to get everything linked together. Xariamaru 22:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Sure I'll help, except with the felyne kitchen. I've clearly written in my profile that I don't own a PSP and MH2 doesn't have a felyne kitchen btw, just a felyne standing next to your bed that can also make meals for you. For the weapons, I can add information about how differently balanced they are and maybe a little summary of their attacks. Maybe more but gosh I can't think of it now as I just woke up. :P I'll be glad to help. Artemis Paradox 06:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) PSP user. Yeah, i have been getting feedback from you adn DeadCat, like 90% of the info im putting is from MHF2 experience, and maybe in a near future, G, this if i can find a decent english patch somewhere. anyway, ill start a log of What pages im currently working in, feel free to check it for any inconsistences with MH1 and MH2. Oh Before i forget about reckless abandon, i need to do some more testings on it but as far as i know the amount of sharpness it gives depends on the weapon and the natural sharpness it has, i got a few green bar'd blades that get only more green sharpness bonus with reckles+1. Thanks for your attention. Xariamaru 16:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC)